Another Love
by Drails-Chan
Summary: This is a Sato fanfiction. The girl in this story is NOT in the series....Sadly...


**Another Love**

Satoshi walked through the snow, not noticing the bitter cold that was surrounding him. Normally, this wouldn't bother him. Normally… But then again, when was he ever normal? Sighing, he stopped and looked around. Satoshi was on a street corner that was surrounded by shops and houses. He heard a cry, "LET. ME. GO!" Turning around, Sato saw a girl with black hair being thrust to the ground by a bunch of third years, "Come on, sweets. Just one." The tallest said, obviously the leader. The girl glared at him, "I'll slug you." The other two boys laughed at her. Sato chewed his lip. _Should he help her? Heck, he didn't even know the girl. _Sighing again, Sato came up behind one of the guys, "Leave her alone." The boy turned around, "What are you? Her boyfriend? Please you- The boy was cut off. The girl had stood up and landed a perfect roundhouse kick on his back. The other two came up behind her. Sato punched one in the stomach. The girl suddenly cried out again, "STOP IT!" The leader had her by the hand and was inching closer to her lips. Something burned in Satoshi and he kicked the leader in the stomach. He let go of the girl and landed on his butt, glared at Satoshi and then ran down the street.

Satoshi shook his head and helped the girl up, "Are you alright?" The girl nodded, brushing snow off of her skirt, "Yes, thanks. My name is Alatha. What's your's?" Sato blinked, "Satoshi. Are you from around here?" Alatha nodded, "Yes. Moved back, actually. I can normally deal with punks like that, but they must have gotten smarter." Sato nodded and noticed he was still holding Alatha's hand. He let it go, blushing lightly. Snow began to fall heavier now and Sato looked at Alatha, memorizing her features. The black shoulder length hair with silver at the ends, the blue nearly icy eyes, her lips…Sato shook his head, rubbing his arms. Alatha cocked her head and stepped forward, "Are you alright?" Satoshi nodded, "Umm. Yeah, I gotta go. Bye." He started to walk down the sidewalk, "Oh…Bye." Alatha whispered.

Satoshi sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. How? Why was he feeling this? He'd only meet her and he…Sato banged a fist against his bedroom wall. It was so damn confusing. Krad sighed in his head, "_What's your problem?_" Satoshi snapped at him. Krad answered him, "_N-nothing…" _

"_Liar. Tell."_

"_Don't wanna."_ Satoshi sighed, foiled by Krad's stubbornness. Alatha's face came into his mind again and he felt his cheeks getting warm and felt light headed. Why did this emotion come over him when he saw her? Or rather…How?

A few more days passed and Satoshi found himself sitting on a bench in the park. The fountain in front of it was frozen. A song suddenly came through the winter cold.

_My day is your's but only for now._

_I yearn for the warmth of you, but if only…_

_The cold cuts me and I cry!_

_If only you could see why…_

Satoshi stood up and saw Alatha. He blinked and felt his cheeks getting warm. Alatha looked up and smiled, "Hey." She came over to him, Satoshi nodded, "Hi, Alatha." Alatha smiled again and sat down. Satoshi sat next to her, letting their fingertips touch. Alatha shivered, "It's so cold. But I guess that's winter weather." Satoshi nodded again and turned to her, sighing, "Um…Alatha?" Alatha turned her head to Sato, "Yes, Satoshi-kun?" Satoshi blushed slightly at the suffix with his name, "I have to tell you…s-something." Alatha nodded. Satoshi felt his cheeks getting warmer and he whispered, "I…I love you." A cold wind blew through the park, making Alatha's hair fly in the wind behind her, "Oh…I-I…" Alatha turned away and Sato noticed she was blushing. He took his other hand and turned her face back to face him, "You can tell me, Alatha-chan." Alatha's eyes shined and she continued to blush, "I…I love you too." Satoshi smiled and took Alatha's hand, much to his surprise. Alatha smiled once more and came close to Satoshi, laying her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and smiled. Alatha lifted her head up and looked at Satoshi, still smiling. Satoshi cocked his head, wondering what she was so happy about. Then he felt an sudden warmth on his lips, she was kissing him. Satoshi was started at first, but then welcomed it. He put an arm around her waist and held her closer to him, enjoying the moment. Alatha put her arms around his neck. Neither of them didn't care how much time passed, only that they had each other. Finally, Satoshi felt Alatha pull back. She was blushing, "Thanks…" Satoshi also blushed and nodded, "Welcome." They both stood up and Satoshi brushed some snow off of Alatha's hair. Alatha smiled and took Sato's hand.

For Sato, that was the first time he had felt…normal.


End file.
